powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Goseiger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Goseiger arsenal. Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder The Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder is a henshin device that the Goseigers used in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger series. It is voice activated by inserting the Gosei Cards to the device. For example, in the first episode of the series, the Goseigers used the Change Card, which allows them to transform to Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Once inserted, the Tensouder says, "Change, Goseiger!" and the transformation begins! It can also summon various items when they use the Gosei Cards. In order to tell the device to work, they must say, "Tensou!" The Tensouder is voiced by Ikuya Sawaki, who also voices the series' narrator, and Master Head. Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular The Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular is GoseiKnight's transformation device that first appeared in Epic 17 of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This transformation device has a number pad so GoseiKnight can perform various Tensou Techniques by pressing a 3-digit number combination, then press the red "Enter" button, call out "Tensou!" and close up the Leon Cellular. Just like the Tensouder, it is voice activated. Here are the cards that can be inserted and the 3-digit number code in order to activate. Weapons Gosei Blaster Gosei Blaster (ゴセイブラスター, Gosei Burasutā): The Gosei Blaster is the individual side arm for each Goseiger. A Headder can be added onto it to give it new powers. Depending on the Headder used, a Goseiger can perform a Name Bullet (○○バレッド, Name Baretto) attack. Furthermore, depending on which elemental Headder group is used, the Goseigers can perform a tribe Bullet (○○バレッド, tribeBaretto) group attack. Using the Ptera and Tyranno Headders, Gosei Pink and Yellow can perform the Ultimate Dinosaur Trick (最強恐竜トリック, Saikyō Kyōryū Torikku) attack. Skick Sword Skick Sword (スカイックソード, Sukaikku Sōdo): The Skick Sword is Gosei Red's personal Gosei Weapon (ゴセイウェポン, Gosei Wepon) resembling the tail of a dragon, with which he can perform the Red Break (レッドブレイク, Reddo Bureiku) attack. With Gosei Pink, he can perform the Sky Combi Break (スカイコンビブレイク, Sukai Konbi Bureiku). With the four other Goseigers, he can perform the Gosei Super Sonic (ゴセイスーパーソニック, Gosei Sūpā Sonikku) attack. Skick Shot Skick Shot '(スカイックショット, ''Sukaikku Shotto): The Skick Shot is Gosei Pink's personal Gosei Weapon resembling the feathers of a phoenix, with which she can perform the Pink Trick (ピンクトリック, Pinku Torikku) attack. With Gosei Red, she can perform the Sky Combi Break. With the four other Goseigers, she can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. With Gosei Yellow, she can perform the Gosei Combi Sonic (ゴセイコンビソニック, Gosei Konbi Sonikku) attack. Landick Ax '''Landick Ax (ランディックアックス, Randikku Akkusu): The Landick Ax is Gosei Black's personal Gosei Weapon that has the crushing power of a snake, with which he can perform the Black Attack (ブラックアタック, Burakku Atakku) attack. In Epic 05, it was revealed to be extremely heavy, as Hyde had to use it with both hands before he could even pick it up. With Gosei Yellow, he can perform the Land Combi Attack (ランドコンビアタック, Rando Konbi Atakku). With the four other Goseigers, he can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. Landick Claw Landick Claw (ランディッククロー, Randikku Kurō): The Landick Claw is Gosei Yellow's personal Gosei Weapon that resembles the fangs of a saber-toothed tiger, with which she can perform the Yellow Shock (イエローショック, Ierō Shokku) attack. With Gosei Black, she can perform the Land Combi Attack. With the four other Goseigers, she can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. With Gosei Pink, she can perform the Gosei Combi Sonic attack. Seaick Bowgun Seaick Bowgun (シーイックボウガン, Shīikku Bōgan): The Seaick Bowgun is Gosei Blue's personal Gosei Weapon that has the speed of a shark, with which he can perform the Blue Check (ブルーチェック, Burū Chekku) attack. With the four Goseigers, he can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. LandSea Buster Landsea Buster (ランドシーバスター, Randoshī Basutā): The Landsea Buster is the combination of the Landick Gosei Weapons and the Seaick Bowgun. With it, Gosei Black, Yellow, and Blue can perform the Landsea Dynamic (ランドシーダイナミック, Randoshī Dainamikku) finising attack by placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto their weapons. Gosei Black, Yellow, and Blue say "Assemble, Landsea Buster!" (アセンブル、ランドシーバスター！, Asenburu, Randoshī Basutā!) in combining into it and say "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. Gosei Buster Gosei Buster (ゴセイバスター, Gosei Basutā): The Gosei Buster is the combination of all five of the Gosei Weapons. With it, the Goseigers can perform the Gosei Dynamic (ゴセイダイナミック, Gosei Dainamikku) finising attack by placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto their weapons. The Goseigers say "Assemble, Gosei Buster!" (アセンブル、ゴセイバスター！, Asenburu, Gosei Basutā!) in combining into it, say Flashing Skick Power! Raging Landick Power! Serene Seaick Power! (閃くスカイックパワー！猛るランディックパワー！冴えるシーイックパワー！, Hirameku Sukaikku Pawā! Takeru Randikku Pawā! Saeru Shīikku Pawā!) in placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto it, and say "Punish!" (パニッシュ！, Panisshu!) in performing the finishing attack GoseiMic Leon Laser Leon Laser (レオンレイザー, Reon Reizā): The Leon Laser is Gosei Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the Leon Laser Sword (レオンレイザーソード, Reon Reizā Sōdo), able to perform the Knight Metallic (ナイトメタリック, Naito Metarikku) attack. By combining it with the Leon Cellular and the Vulcan Headder, it turns into the Dynamic Leon Laser (ダイナミックレオンレイザー, Dainamikku Reon Reizā) with which Gosei Knight can perform the Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Gosei Knight says "Conviction of Knightick Power!" (断罪のナイティックパワー！, Danzai no Naitikku Pawā!) and "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack *'Vulcan Headder' (バルカンヘッダー, Barukan Heddā): The Vulcan Headder combines with the Leon Laser to give it Gatling-like abilities. Super Goseiger Gosei Tensword Gosei Tensword (ゴセイテンソード, Gosei Tensōdo): The Gosei Tensword enables the Goseigers to become the Super Goseigers. The dome on top of the staff holds their new Miracle Gosei Headders (ミラクルゴセイヘッダー, Mirakuru Gosei Heddā). When the Headder is set in the dome, the Gosei Tensword announces "Super Tensou!" (超天装！, Chō Tensō!). When used by the Skick Super Goseigers, its finishing attack is the "Super Sky Dynamic" (スーパースカイダイナミック, Sūpā Sukai Dainamikku). When used by the Landick Super Goseigers, its finishing attack is the "Super Land Dynamic" (スーパーランドダイナミック, Sūpā Rando Dainamikku). When used by Super Gosei Blue, its finishing attack is the "Super Sea Dynamic" (スーパーシーダイナミック, Sūpā Shī Dainamikku). Mecha The Headders (ヘッダー, Heddā) are living head-like items that help the Goseigers, serving only those who share their common attributes. Normally dormant on Headder Island (ヘッダーアイランド, Heddā Airando), the Goseigers can call upon them with the Headder Gosei Cards. Groups of Headders that are summoned together from different tribes are usually known as Brothers (ブラザー, Burazā). They can also be attached unto the Gosei Blaster. The Goseigers can also summon robotic bodies for the Gosei Headders to attach to, turning them into the Gosei Machines (ゴセイマシン, Gosei Mashin). Gosei Great Tensou Combination Gosei Great (天装合体ゴセイグレート, Tensō Gattai Gosei Gurēto) is the combination of the five Gosei Machines and Headders. It can execute the Headder Punch (ヘッダーパンチ, Heddā Panchi) and the Headder Kick (ヘッダーキック, Heddā Kikku) in the Headder Attack (ヘッダーアタック, Heddā Atakku) launching Headders. Armed with the Dragon Sword (ドラゴンソード, Doragon Sōdo), Gosei Great uses the weapon to execute the Great Strike (グレートストライク, Gurēto Sutoraiku) slash attack. *After combining with the Seaick Brothers through the Seaick Armament (シーイック武装, Shīikku Busō), Gosei Great becomes Seaick Gosei Great (シーイックゴセイグレート, Shīikku Gosei Gurēto). Seaick Gosei Great can scan an opponent's weaknesses using the high sensitivity sonar Seaick Analyze (シーイックアナライズ, Shīikku Anaraizu) on its right eye. Seaick Gosei Great's final attack is the Seaick Strike (シーイックストライク, Shīikku Sutoraiku), a combination hammer-punch/downward slash move. When using the Manta and Hammer Headders as hands and the Sawshark Headder as chest armor, Gosei Great becomes Another Seaick Gosei Great (アナザーシーイックゴセイグレート, Anazā Shīikku Gosei Gurēto). *After combining with the Landick Brothers through the Landick Armament (ランディック武装, Randikku Busō), Gosei Great becomes Landick Gosei Great (ランディックゴセイグレート, Randoikku Gosei Gurēto). Landick Gosei Great's attacks include the Kuwaga Headbutt (クワガヘッドバット, Kuwaga Heddobatto) and the Tyranno Kick (ティラノキック, Tirano Kikku). Landick Gosei Great's final attack is the Landick Strike (ランディックストライク, Randikku Sutoraiku), using the Sai Headder's drill to execute a drop kick. When using the Sai and Tyranno Headders as hands and the Kuwaga Headder as chest armor, Gosei Great becomes Another Landick Gosei Great (アナザーランディックゴセイグレート, Anazā Randoikku Gosei Gurēto). *After combining with the Exotic Brothers through Exotic Armament (エキゾチック武装, Ekizochikku Busō), Gosei Great becomes Exotic Gosei Great (エキゾチックゴセイグレート, Ekizochikku Gosei Gurēto). Exotic Gosei Great's final attack is the Exotic Strike (エキゾチックストライク, Ekizochikku Sutoraiku), firing five streams of flame from the Dragon Header and Exotic Brorthers. *After combining with theSkick Brothers through the Skick Armament (スカイック武装, Sukaikku Busō), Gosei Great becomes Skick Gosei Great (スカイックゴセイグレート, Sukaikku Gosei Gurēto). Skick Gosei Great's attack include the Skick Sonic Beam (スカイックソニックビーム, Sukaikku Sonikku Bīmu). Skick Gosei Great's final attack is the Skick Strike (スカイックストライク, Sukaikku Sutoraiku). *After combining with the Mystic Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Mystic Gosei Great (ミスティックゴセイグレート, Misutikku Gosei Gurēto). The Mystic Runner attaches to Gosei Great's left shoulder and the two halves of the Egg Headder attach to its feet, forming a shoulder-mounted flail. For its finishing attack the Mystic Strike (ミスティックストライク, Misutikku Sutoraiku), the Egg Headder encapsulates the opponent and when the egg opens again the monster is destroyed. First seen in Epic 13. Image:Gosei Great.jpg|Gosei Great Image:TSG Seaick Gosei Great.jpg|Seaick Gosei Great Image:TSG Landick Gosei Great.jpg|Landick Gosei Great Image:TSG Exotic Gosei Great.jpg|Exotic Gosei Great Image:TSG Skick Gosei Great.jpg|Skick Gosei Great Image:TSG-Mystic Gosei Great.jpg|Mystic Gosei Great TSG Another Seaick Gosei Great.jpg|Another Seaick Gosei Great TSG Another Landick Gosei Great.jpg|Another Landick Gosei Great Gosei Dragon Dragon Headder (ドラゴンヘッダー, Doragon Heddā): The Dragon Headder is Gosei Red's personal Headder. After combining with an airliner body, it can transform into the Gosei Dragon (ゴセイドラゴン, Gosei Doragon) and use its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Gosei Great and the waist of Ground Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Dragon Headder becomes the Miracle Dragon Headder (ミラクルドラゴンヘッダー, Mirakru Doragon Heddā). Gosei Phoenix Phoenix Headder (フェニックスヘッダー, Fenikkusu Heddā): The Phoenix Headder is Gosei Pink's personal Headder. After combining with a fighter aircraft (F-15 Eagle) body it transforms into Gosei Phoenix (ゴセイフェニックス, Gosei Fenikkusu), which can fire the Phoenix Beam from its mouth. It forms Gosei Great's left arm and Ground Gosei Great's left shoulder. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Phoenix Headder becomes the Miracle Phoenix Headder (ミラクルフェニックスヘッダー, Mirakru Fenikkusu Heddā). Gosei Snake Snake Headder (スネークヘッダー, Sunēku Heddā): The Snake Headder is Gosei Black's personal Headder. After comining with a Shinkansen (700 Series Shinkansen) body, it turns into Gosei Snake (ゴセイスネーク, Gosei Sunēku). It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Snake Headder becomes the Miracle Snake Headder (ミラクルスネークヘッダー, Mirakru Sunēku Heddā). Gosei Tiger Tiger Headder (タイガーヘッダー, Taigā Heddā): The Tiger Headder is Gosei Yellow's personal Headder. After combining with a bulldozer body it turns into Gosei Tiger (ゴセイタイガー, Gosei Taigā). It forms the lower left leg of Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Tiger Headder becomes the Miracle TIger Headder (ミラクルタイガーヘッダー, Mirakru Taigā Heddā). Gosei Shark Shark Headder (シャークヘッダー, Shāku Heddā): The Shark Headder is Gosei Blue's personal Headder. After combining with a submarine body, it becomes Gosei Shark (ゴセイシャーク, Gosei Shāku) which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Gosei Great's right arm and Ground Gosei Great's right shoulder. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Shark Headder becomes the Miracle Shark Headder (ミラクルシャークヘッダー, Mirakru Shāku Heddā). Seaick Brothers Seaick Brothers (シーイックブラザー, Shīikku Burazā): The Seaick Brothers are a trio of submarine style Headders that combine onto Gosei Great to form Seaick Gosei Great. They are composed of Manta Headder (マンタヘッダー, Manta Heddā), Sawshark Headder (ソーシャークヘッダー, Sōshāku Heddā), and Hammershark Headder (ハンマーシャークヘッダー, Hanmā Shāku Heddā). *'Manta Headder' is a manta ray mecha that's a member of the Seaick Brothers. Forms the head of Seaick Gosei Great. *'Hammershark Headder' is a hammerhead shark mecha that's a member of the Seaick Brothers. Forms the left hand of Seaick Gosei Great. *'Sawshark Headder' is a saw shark mecha that's part of the Seaick Brothers. Forms the right hand of Seaick Gosei Great. File:Indigomantaheader.jpg|Manta Headder File:Indigomantaheader.jpg|Hammershark Headder File:Tealnokogiri.jpg|Sawshark Headder Landick Brothers Landick Brothers (ランディックブラザー, Randikku Burazā): The Landick Brothers are trio of ground Headders that combine onto Gosei Great to form Landick Gosei Great. Composed of Kuwaga Headder (クワガヘッダー, Kuwaga Heddā), Sai Headder (サイヘッダー, Sai Heddā), and Tyranno Headder (ティラノヘッダー, Tirano Heddā), they can perform the Landick Brothers Attack (ランディックブラザーアタック, Randikku Burazā Atakku). *'Kuwaga Headder' is a stag beetle mecha that's a member of the Landick Brothers. Forms the head of Landick Gosei Great. *'Tyranno Headder' is a tyrannosaurus mecha that's a member of the Landick Brothers. Forms the left foot of Landick Gosei Great. *'Sai Headder' is a rhinoceros mecha that's a member of the Landick Brothers. Forms the right foot of Landick Gosei Great. Exotic Brothers The Exotic Brothers (エキゾチックブラザー, Ekizochikku Burazā) are four Headders resembling differently colored Dragon Headders in aqua, purple, orange, and yellow-green. Their appearance is the result of Alata's Tensou Techniques under the effects of Fandahō of Nonsense's attack. Able to combine with Gosei Great to form Exotic Gosei Great, they attach themselves onto the wings of Gosei Dragon with their placement indicated by their relation in the visible spectrum. Skick Brothers Skick Brothers (スカイックブラザー, Sukaikku Burazā): The Skick Brothers are a trio of aerial Headders that combine with Gosei Great to form Skick Gosei Great. They are composed of Taka Headder (タカヘッダー, Taka Heddā), Crow Headder (クロウヘッダー, Kurō Heddā), and Ptera Headder (プテラヘッダー, Putera Heddā). *'Taka Headder' is a Hawk mecha that's a member of the Skick Brothers. Forms the head of Skick Gosei Great. *'Ptera Headder' is a Pteranodon mecha that's a member of the Skick Brothers. Forms the left shoulder cannon of Skick Gosei Great. *'Crow Headder' is a Crow mecha that's a member of the Skick Brothers. Forms the right shoulder cannon of Skick Gosei Great. File:Redcrowheader.jpg|Taka Headder File:Redoliveyellowptera.jpg|Ptera Headder File:EagleHeader.jpg|Crow Headder Datas Hyper Datas is a friendly robot that is sent by Master Head to Earth, prior to Heaven's Tower being destroyed by Dereputa as both an emergency system and means for communication between the Gosei World and Earth. While usually sleeping, Datas can pinpoint the likely location of Warstar activity. His form is based on a Dice-O arcade machine. Datas can become a giant robot and fight along with the Goseigers by transforming into Datas Hyper (データスハイパー, Dētasu Haipā). It can also combine with the Gosei Headders. Datas Hyper's attack include the Detas Punch (データスパンチ, Dētasu Panchi). Datas Hyper's final attak is the Datas Dynamic Crash (データスダイナミッククラッシュ, Dētasu Dainamikku Kurasshu). *'Hyper Change Headder' (ハイパーチェンジヘッダー, Haipā Chenji Heddā): A Headder that helps Datas transform into Datas Hyper. *'Mystic Datas Hyper' (ミスティックデータスハイパー, Misutikku Dētasu Haipā) is the combination of Datas Hyper and the Mystic Brothers. The two halves of the Egg Headder cover Datas Hyper's hands and allow it to shoot out blasts of energy, while the Mystic Runner attaches to the top of Datas Hyper, enabling him to fly like a helicopter. File:Ganbaride.jpg|Dice-O Datas File:TSG-Datas Robot.jpg|Datas File:TSG-Datas Hyper.jpg|Datas Hyper File:TSG-Mystic Datas Hyper.jpg|Mystic Datas Hyper Hyper Gosei Great After combining with the Skick Brothers, Seaick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Datas Hyper, Gosei Great becomes Hyper Gosei Great (ハイパーゴセイグレート, Haipā Gosei Gurēto). Hyper Gosei Great's final attack is the Hyper Headder Strike (ハイパーヘッダーストライク, Haipā Heddā Sutoraiku), firing all Headders at the opponent. This was introduced in Epic 12. Mystic Brothers Mystic Brothers (ミスティックブラザー, Misutikku Burazā): The Mystic Brothers are the duo of the ostrich-like Mystic Runner (ミスティックランナー, Misutikku Rannā) and the Egg Headder (エッグヘッダー, Eggu Heddā). To attack, the Mystic Runner kicks the Egg Headder like a soccer ball. Gosei Ground Tensou Combination Gosei Ground (天装合体ゴセイグランド, Tensō Gattai Gosei Gurando) is the combination of the Groundion and the Knight Brothers. Gosei Ground's attacks include the Sealeon Kick (シーレオンキック, Shīreon Kikku) and the Eraser Missiles (イレイザーミサイル, Ireizā Misairu). Gosei Ground's final attack is the GrounDrastic (グランドラスティック, Gurandorasutikku), firing a barrage of Eraser Missiles that hit the opponent before Gosei Ground himself rips through for the final blow. Groundion Groundion Headder (グランディオンヘッダー, Gurandion Heddā): The Groundion Headder is Gosei Knight's true form. After combining with an off-road dump truck body, he becomes Groundion (グランディオン, Gurandion). As Groundion, he can perform the Groundion Laser (グランディオンレイザー, Gurandion Reizā) attack, shooting an energy beam while unleasing a torrent of missiles. He forms the main body of Gosei Ground and chest and feet of Ground Gosei Great, with Gosei Knight himself forming the head in both formations. Knight Brothers Knight Brothers (ナイトブラザー, Naito Burazā): The Knight Brothers are a duo of lion-based Gosei Machines composed of Sealeon (シーレオン, Shīreon), whose Headder combines with a cruise ship body, and Skyon (スカイオン, Sukaion), whose Headder combines with a blimp body. They respectively form Gosei Ground's right and left legs as well as Ground Gosei Great's respective arms. Ground Gosei Great Ground Gosei Great (グランドゴセイグレート, Gurando Gosei Gurēto) is the combination of Gosei Great and Gosei Ground. The tip of its weapon, the Gosei Lancer (ゴセイランサー, Gosei Ransā), can be mounted with either the Kuwaga Headder, Manta Headder, or Taka Headder to perform various techniques that amplify Skick, Landick, or Seaick abilities. With the Kuwaga Headder, the Gosei Lancer can be used as an extending Sasumata. With the Manta Headder, it produces a tidal wave when swung. With the Taka Headder, it can emit a shock wave. Ground Gosei Great's final attack is the Ground Great Strike (グランドグレートストライク, Gurando Gurēto Sutoraiku) using the Kuwaga Headder to cause an eruption that consumes the target. Gosei Wonder Gosei Wonder (ゴセイワンダー, Gosei Wandā): Gosei Wonder is a blue Gosei Machine that is featured in Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. It has five Headders, and can separate into five Gosei Machines. Each then combine to become Wonder Gosei Great. *'Gosei Bird' (ゴセイバード, Gosei Bādo): Gosei Bird is an eagle-themed Gosei Machine that comprises the body of Gosei Wonder, and then the upper body and head of Wonder Gosei Great. *'Kabuto Headder' (カブトヘッダー, Kabuto Heddā): After combining with a fighter aircraft (F-15 Eagle) body, the Kabuto Headder transforms into Gosei Kabuto (ゴセイカブト, Gosei Kabuto) and can form Wonder Gosei Great's left arm. *'Crocodile Headder' (クロコダイルヘッダー, Kurokodairu Heddā): After comining with a Shinkansen (700 Series Shinkansen) body, the Crocodile Headder becomes Gosei Crocodile (ゴセイクロコダイル, Gosei Kurokodairu). It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great. *'Elephant Headder' (エレファントヘッダー, Erefanto Heddā): After combining with a bulldozer body, the Elephant Headder turns into Gosei Elephant (ゴセイエレファント, Gosei Erefanto) and forms the lower left leg of Wonder Gosei Great. *'Dolphin Headder' (ドルフィンヘッダー, Dorufin Heddā): After combining with a submarine body, the Dolphin Headder becomes Gosei Dolphin (ゴセイドルフィン, Gosei Dorufin) and forms Wonder Gosei Great's right arm. Wonder Gosei Great Wonder Combination Wonder Gosei Great '(ワンダー合体ワンダーゴセイグレート, ''Wandā Gattai Wandā Gosei Gurēto) is the combination of four Gosei Machines and Gosei Wonder. It wields the '''Gosei Bird Ax (ゴセイバードアックス, Gosei Bādo Akkusu) as its weapon. Miscellany Gosei Cards The Gosei Cards are the cards that the Goseigers and GoseiKnight use during Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It comes in various types: Mecha, Battle, and Henshin. Each card holds a different power and these cards are very helpful. Once the card is placed in the Tensouder or the Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular, it will activate the effect of the card like: summoning their weapons, use for diffrent attacks, summoning their mecha, and transforming to the Goseigers and GoseiKnight. The Gosei Cards also appeared during their transformation and the show's eyecatch. ;Gosei Card Types *'Change' (チェンジ, Chenji): Initiates the transformation from human to Goseiger. *'Summon' (サモン, Samon): Summons either the Gosei Headders, Gosei Weapons, or Gosei Machines. *'Gosei Dynamic' (ゴセイダイナミック, Gosei Dainamikku): Activates the Gosei Dynamic attack when used with the Gosei Buster. Using the Landick and Seaick Gosei Dynamic Cards with the Landsea Buster activates the Landsea Dynamic attack. *'Combine' (コンバイン, Konbain): Combines the Gosei Machines into Gosei Great. **'Dual Combine' (デュアルコンバイン, Dyuaru Konbain): Combines Gosei Great, Datas Hyper, the Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers and Seaick Brothers into Hyper Gosei Great or Gosei Great and Gosei Ground into Ground Gosei Great. *'Victory Charge' (ビクトリーチャージ, Bikutorī Chāji): Initiates Gosei Great's final attacks. *'Outbreak' (アウトブレイク, Autobureiku): Enhancement card. *'Splash' (スプラッシュ, Supurasshu): Elemental card. *'Expand' (イクスパンド, Ikusupando): Spell card. *'Explosion' (エクスプロージョン, Ekusupurōjon): Element Attack card. *'Spark' (スパーク, Supāku): Thunder Element card. ;Skick Power Gosei Cards *'Invisibreeze' (インビジブリーズ, Inbijiburīzu): Outbreak Card that turns the user into a whirlwind to move without being detected. *'Windrive' (ウィンドライブ, Windoraibu): Splash Card that allows the user to bring another object or person to him or her with a whirlwind. *'Twistornado' (ツイストルネード, Tsuisutorunēdo): Explosion Card that summons a large transparent whirlwind. *'Comprethunder' (コンプレッサンダー, Konpuressandā): Spark Card that summons a storm cloud that launches lightning bolts. *'Defenstorm' (ディフェンストーム, Difensutōmu ): Expand Card that summons a wall of wind. *'Memoryfly' (メモリーフライ, Memorīfurai): Expand Card that erases parts of the memory of the target(s) so humans are not aware of the Gosei Angels' existence and any nightmarish experience. ;Landick Power Gosei Cards *'Rockrush' (ロックラッシュ, Rokkurasshu): Explosion Card that lifts up giant rocks from the ground. *'Roplant' (ロープラント, Rōpuranto): Outbreak Card that produces an ivy from the ground that ensnares a target. *'Sparquake' (スパークエイク, Supākueiku): Spark Card that produces electricity from vibrations in the ground. *'Defenstone' (ディフェンストーン, Difensutōn): Expand Card that summons a wall of stones. *'Memorybury' (メモリーベリー, Memorīberī): Expand Card that erases parts of the memory of the target(s) so humans are not aware of the Gosei Angels' existence and any nightmarish experience. ;Seaick Power Gosei Cards *'Presshower' (プレッシャワー, Puresshawā): Splash Card that summons several jets of water from the ground. *'Memorywash' (メモリーウォッシュ, Memorīwosshu): Expand Card that erases parts of the memory of the target(s) so humans are not aware of the Gosei Angels' existence and any nightmarish experience. *'Waterlense' (ウォーターレンズ, Wotārensu): Outbreak Card that clears any interference, interstellar or otherwise. *'Camoumirage' (カムミラージュ, Kamumirāju): Outbreak Card that allows the user to assume a disguise. *'Defenstream' (ディフェンストリーム, Difensutorīmu): Expand Card that summons a wall of water. ;Knightick Power Gosei Cards :Unlike the Goseigers, Gosei Knight uses the numbers on his Leon Celluar to activate his Tensou Techniques. *'Change' (チェンジ, Chenji): Code 717 initiates the transformation from Gosei Knight to Groundion Headder while code 535 reverses the transformation. *'Summon' (サモン, Samon): Code 848 summons the Vulcan Headder. The code 262 summons the Knight Brothers. *'Knight Dynamic' (ナイトダイナミック, Naito Dainamikku): Code 474 activates the Knight Dynamic attack when used with the Dynamic Leon Laser. *'Combine' (コンバイン, Konbain): Code 353 initiates the combination of Groundion and the Knight Brothers into Gosei Ground. **'Dual Combine' (デュアルオコンバイン, Dyuaru Konbain): Code 525 initates the combination of Gosei Great and Gosei Ground into Ground Gosei Great. *'Victory Charge' (ビクトリーチャージ, Bikutorī Chāji): Code 919 initiates Gosei Ground's finishing attack, as well as the finishing attack of Ground Gosei Great. *'Rockrush' (ロックラッシュ, Rokkurasshu): Explosion card with code 202 that initiates the summoning of giant rocks from the ground. *'Presshower' (プレッシャワー, Puresshawā): Splash card with code 404 that initiates the summoning of several jets of water. *'Comprethunder' (コンプレッサンダー, Konpuressandā): Spark card with code 303 that initiates the summoning of a storm cloud that launches lightning bolts. *'Twistornado' (ツイストルネード, Tsuisutorunēdo): Explosion Card with code 202 that initiates the summoning of a large transparent whirlwind. *'Istop' (アイストップ, Aisutoppu): Splash Card with code 404 that blasts out a cone of frost that freezes anything in its path. Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger